it all started with apples
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Puck is single he breaks up with Quinn and decides a change of scenery is in order and will benefit him so he moves to New York thanks to Rachel talks about how much she loves NY during High school but doesn't tell Rachel who is also single after breaking up with Jesse they run into each other at the local farmers market
1. Chapter 1

She finds him picking out apple at the local farmers market at the park

"Noah" she gasps, half in shock

He turns around to the sound of his name, looks around until he finds a set of familiar brown eyes. He drops the apple he was holding.

"Rachel" he whispers His smile is a cue to walk over to him and to throw her arms around him. He returns her embrace in the same gentle yet firm way he always did back in HS when they were dating for a week

When they break apart, she ask him with some curiosity in her voice

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, I live here now in NY" he says nervously scratching his newly shaven head

"Oh! Why did you move here?"

"After the break up with Quinn I just needed a change of scenery and I remember you always talking about NY so here I am."

"I know what you mean. After Jesse and I ended things. I had a serious thought about leaving and moving back to Ohio and yet here I am guess I'm a New Yorker at heart."

An awkward silence settles over them thinking about them dating for a week in HS and Finn and now here they are standing both single living very close to each other. It's ever thought they needed to start a relationship.

"I guess I will see you around? He ask eventually after five minutes of silence

Yeah, definitely see you soon Noah" she answer turning around back to a stall she was looking at for dinner ideas

It takes five more accidental meetings- at the gym more than three times, the local music store and at a local ice cream parlor- for him to ask her over ice cream cones with sprinkles.

"Do you want to grab dinner sometime or something?"

"Like on a date?"

He grins shyly "yes, like a date"

"Yes, I would like to do that."

And the way his eyes and face light up at her answer makes her entire soul happy


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding of Noah and Rachel took place two years later at the location of the farmers market. Rachel's bridal party was made up of Mercedes, Tina, Noah sister and the maid of honor of Santana. Noah's had Kurt and Sam and the best man was Blaine the wedding was going to be officiated by Will Schuster. Rachel wore a simple while sweetheart neckline dress and a floral crown of fresh flowers. The bridal party wear short navy sweetheart neckline dress. Outfit will be posted on my polyvore account ae_04

 **William:**

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today."

Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?

 **Rachel and Noah:**

"We will."

 **Rachel:**

"I, Rachel Barbara Berry, take you, Noah Eli Puckerman , as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

Noah:

"I, Noah Eli Puckerman, take you, Rachel Barbara Berry, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

William:

"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

Noah:

Noah places ring on Rachel's finger.

"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

Rachel :

Rachel places ring on Noah's finger.

"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

William:

"You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other.

Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife."


End file.
